Guitar Picks and Hair Dye
by PainDegree
Summary: Rapunzel a famous rock n roll singer is on hiatus, she spend this time in her hometown of sweet Amoris and her dream high school. She reunites with childhood friend but a certain red head is more than a friend to her, but he hates love...What happened to her black haired sweetheart? Why is he masked! Whom is this Deborah you speak of? Fine out in Guitar Picks and Hair Dye!
1. The memory

_**Disclaimer**_, I do _**NOT**_ own MCL

* * *

_**Prologue-**_

Ever imagined a world of Fame? the red carpet, the diamonds, the press? It seems extraordinary doesn't it? Trust me sugar, it's not as fabulous as people claim! You have a tight schedule, people fan over you like a god, you have to wake up really early, you have to leave home and you never see your beloved ones again. Its disgusting! My names SurgarHoney AKA Rapunzel Prescott, I was hatched in Sweet Amoris, Florida; My parents fell gravely ill when I was 6, they died on my 8th birthday. I was going to live with my Aunt, after just a few weeks I got a call from the music Industry; they noticed my YouTube videos and that's when I became a young singer. Everything started out slow, I traveled with my uncle of which was a music manager. My manager to be exact. I started doing little cute shows while I was young, but as I grew the work got bigger and the fame got out of hand. I was exactly 11 when I began doing real concerts. My first tour took place at 14 and lasted until this very day. Soon after the fame got bigger I became more and more stressed out. I have been homeschooled since I became famous and now I believe its time to go back to public school, and my hometown. It's time to settle down and relax of which I am going to do. Stand back Sweet Amoris, Rapunzel is back home once again!

_**Chapter 1: A memory**_

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

The only thing the same about high school life and fame, the wake up time! I wasn't a morning person at all but of course I had to wake up to the pestering sounds of the clock of which I wish never existed! I groaned as I climbed out of the bed and dragged myself to the little private bathroom to the right of the black room. I stripped down to nothing and hopped into the falling hot water as I drenched my hair in Vanilla shampoo and conditioner. I let the hot water wash away the tiredness I had left. After a refreshing 10 minutes, I took off towards my closet in nothing but a pale blue towel. As usual I just randomly yanked cloth from the closet and slipped it on, to my luck it was comfortable; a black loose tee, a white studded belt mini skirt, along with a pair of knee high conserves from my shoe collection.

I headed back to the bathroom to brush the blue mess of which started from my head and finished to the hem of the mini skirt. The tangled mess was horrible, I seemed to have gotten the brush stuck multiple times, but of course I finished with the long waves of which cascaded down my back. As I rushed down the stairs I fumbled with getting my hair into its normal twin tails as I ran into the messy kitchen to make myself something to eat, but being as lazy as I am I filled a thermal cup of my favorite peppermint mocha coffee and then grabbed some peanut butter pop tarts and walked outside "be good Loki!" I called to my Great Dane as I put some dog food in his bowl and finished bolting out of the small two story house and to my magenta Lamborghini Veneno of which was waiting desperately for me to drive! I tossed my Indian messenger bag on the passenger seat as I buckled up and turned on the engine and began down the street of Cherry Mint Lane.

I blasted the radio up as I cruised down until the high school came into view, ~Oh Shit! ~I thought as I noticed the paparazzi standing there in the grass with their cameras. I pulled into the parking lot as they started running towards my car. As I shut of the engine I grabbed my bag "it's now or never" I murmured as I pried open the door and slid my slim figure out. "SugarHoney! Why did you decided now to stop singing!?"One asked snapping pictures, as I pushed my way through "I have not, I repeat not stopped my singing career, I just want to have a break and reconnect to my roots, now if you'll please excuse me" I walked away as Max, my teenage body guard guarded me "Why do they have to invade my privacy?" I complained to max who just shrugged "they have no lives sugar!" He said walking behind me to guard me like he always does. I smiled politely at all the kids wanting my autograph of which I gave them as I walked with max to the doors and into the busy school. This place hasn't changed one bit except for the new mascot. I smiled to myself at the thought as I met with the principal.

* * *

_**I know this is short please do forgive me! Please read and review its what keeps me alive! :)**_

_**My goal is to write a story or two if each MCL guy**_

_**Also I'll try and update at least once a week if I can!**_

_**Thank you dearly my little Lovelies! haha XD**_


	2. That Voice

_**Disclaimer**_, I do _**NOT**_ own MCL

* * *

_**Chapter 2: That Voice**_

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

The feel of being back at Sweet Amoris was indescribable! Home, the only place where you can be yourself and relax! I walked towards the student council office with max by my side. "Hello, were looking for Nathaniel" Max announced as we entered into the office. Suddenly a tall tan looking guy spun around "I am Nathaniel, How may i be of assistant?"he asked. This guy had blonde hair, wore a white button up with a loose tie and had 'uptight' Written all over him. Max must have known what i was thinking as he did most of the talking since i hated talking with uptights. I drank my coffee silently as max got all the paperwork taken care of. I handed him the 50 dollar fee and the I.D photos along with the paper of which the parents were suppose to sign but instead it had my signature as for i was legally independent and my parents were dead. Soon Max and I exited the office and i of course kept drinking my awesome coffee while max here drank his bottled water. "Your drinking fish pee!"i said just to see him spit up his water of which he did. I was laughing as he was glaring. We walked into the first class we had known as English! I sat in the back to avoid the attention but as quickly as i got rid of it, it quickly came back when the teacher told me to step up front and introduce myself. Of course i did my best to be extremely lame but instead of laughs i got cute smirks from guys and happy smiles from girls well except from this girl by the name of Amber of which was busy buffing her nails. I sat down and hid my face in my hoodie and tried to disappear which was an epic fail!

After hours of long boring classes and lame intros it was FINALLY lunch, Max and i sat on the roof of my car eating hot Cheetos and subway sandwiches which oddly tasted more delicious than normal! "What do you think of Amoris so far?"max questioned as I of course replied with a silent glare. Max laughed towards my facial expression and I truthfully told him my thoughts "honestly, it's like waaay better than home schooling!"I giggled and took a bite of my sandwich. "But I haven't seen any of my childhood friends..."I sulked as I stole a pickle from his sandwich. Max said "it's a possibility that they don't go to Amoris?"he asked looking at me with his big brown eyes. I nodded "Yeah, that could be it"I sighed before adding "or maybe they are hiding because they are actually spies!"I exclaimed as max shook his head at me. "Or maybe; dear girl, you haven't looked very hard"a male voice called behind, I whipped my head around to see this unknown voice. I squealed, jumping off the cars roof and setting down my sandwich. I ran into the guys arms and hugged him "I missed you Lys!" I said as I hugged him. Lysander chuckled as he embraced me "I missed you as well, Rapunzel" I smiled "still a gentleman I see" I giggled as i broke the embrace. Lysander shrugged "what can I say? I am very fond of words such as these"he smirked. "Don't scare her away with your weirdness Lys-baby!" a soft voice said from behind him before it revealed itself. the girl hugged me "Rapunzel! It's been to long!" I giggled "indeed it has, Rosa" I smiled as we pulled away. Before we knew it we began discussing old memories and what I missed. I appears lovely Rosa here is engaged to Lysander's older brother! I should have seen that coming! I felt sad though seeing as I missed a lot of happy things, speaking of which one person is missing..."Yo, why Am I not invited to this reunion!?" that voice, it couldn't be. I turned around and our eyes locked...

* * *

_**Yes Indeed, it is rather short and I will fix that as soon as possible!**_

_**For the next chapters an so on its just fluffy fillers or what every they are called the real drama is soon to come xD **_

_**Thank you dearly my little Lovelies! haha XD**_


	3. Missing You

_**Disclaimer**_, I do _**NOT**_ own MCL

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Missing You**_

_**Castiel's POV**_

I walked over to them as a small pair of arms hugged me to death possible. I hugged the female back, I smirked at her first words "What happened to the black hair dork I loved to death?" she questioned cutely. "he grew up" I muttered. "you look good in red" she declared messing up my hair. I laughed "no, I look hot in red" I smirked as she shook her head "You wish!" I missed her cute little spunk ever since elementary school. "You actually haven't changed a bit" I smirked before adding "you got a little something up top but other than that your still the same" she gasped "you perv!" she poked my shoulder as if it would do any good before running to Lysander and whispering something in his ear; it must have been funny or stupid as he seemed to burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Rosa, as Lysander and Rapunzel decided to join us. We all talked about random things but once we reveled how Lysander and I were in a band she demanded every detail. Of which me and Lysander did indeed spill from our mouths. Rapunzel seemed to be so ecstatic when it came to music, maybe that's why she left for her singing career...but I'm glad the spunky blue-eyed princess is still the same. I smirked at that looked in her eyes when she just raved about lyrics and music in general with Lysander. I The last time I felt happy was when I got demon! I noticed something really odd something on her neck what was it? I couldn't make it out not until she turned her head just right... What the hell!

* * *

_**Heres a really short chapter to get everyone through hahaha ooooh Cliffhanger! What's on her neck!? Can someone guess?**_

_**Will make longer soon! **_

_**Thank you dearly my little Lovelies! haha XD**_


	4. The Tattoo

_**Disclaimer**_, I do _**NOT**_ own MCL

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The tattoo**_

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

My head swirled in the direction of which Castiel seemed to curse and gawked at me..."Um, yes?" I asked him feeling instantly insecure. Castiel seemed to fumble for words and pointed at my neck. My hand reached my neck, brushing over my tattoo. I blushed deeply at this. I never forgot them and tattooed the names on my body,

Castiel's indeed was the most visible "it's just a tattoo" I murmured as he smirked "JUST a Tattoo my ass, turn around" he instructed of which i reluctantly did.

Rosa gasped "You Tattooed Castiel's name!?"she squealed.

My blushed deepened "I tattooed your name, Lysander's name, and Kim's name! No big deal" I said trying to dodge the squeals.

Castiel smirked "But why does mine happen to be the most visible?" I blushed even more before i shoved him "It just happened that way alright!?" i said hiding my face, embarrassed.

Castiel smirked as he spoke " I always knew i was irresistible!" i laughed "Don't flatter yourself pretty boy!"

I got up just as the bell rang. Rosa was still squealing, Lysander was smiling, and Castiel being as full of himself; wouldn't wipe the smirk that kept dancing on his lips. Max and i walked back to class after we cleaned up our lunch trash.

.

.

.

"Oh that Jerk" I groaned hidding my face in my locker

Max chuckled "You did seem to have his the only one visable"he laughed

I punched his arm "that's because the others are below his name you jackass!"

Max snickers "And his is magically first?" he teased

I pushed his face in the locker "Bad. max. No. being. mean." I grumbled and stomped off

*Click*

*click*

"was that a camera?" I asked as max looked around "I don't think so" he said

I shrugged "probably my imagination, lets go"

We walked out of the school and to my car were we ran into a smirking Castiel

"Are you a stalker?" I asked and pinched him

Castiel laughed "I'd never stalk someone so small"

I stuck out my tongue "Bitch" I glared

Castiel looked up at max than back at me

"Oh, How terribly rude of me; Castiel this is my BG Max, Max this is my friend Castiel"

Castiel titled his head "BG?"

I giggled "Body Guard"

Castiel flushed with color and shook his head "I knew that!...Sup dude"

Max was silent smirking

Castiel stared right back at him scowling

"OK OK, enough with the stare down" i cut in as i opened the door to my car

Castiel smirked "Lysander wanted me to invite you to...um a um saviar..no um savey.."

i smirked at Castiel's flustered-ness, "a Soiree? i asked with a raised eyebrow

"yeah, um what the fuck is that?" he chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck

I laughed "its an elegant term for a party"

Castiel growled "Why wouldn't he have said that!?" he stomped his combat against the hard cement before adding "anyways it's next Friday if you would like to come" he was so cute when he was all embarrassed and nervous!

"I'd love to!"

.

.

.

.

.

A few day's have gone by and it's been fairly decent! Besides the flashing Cameras and the ask for autographs, it pretty simple here in Sweet Amoris!

"I can't believe the name tattoo rumor!" my old friend Leigh AKA Lysander's brother smirked as I helped him with his shop. I gave his expression a reply with a simple blush than a devilish smirk came across my face from ear to ear

"Don't be jealous! You names is tattooed on my skin also!" I gave him a playfully push and he returned it "May I ask where?" another smirk dancing upon his lips waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"It's on my back with the rest, it goes; Castiel, Lysander, you, Rosa, Kim, and...A butterfly!" I exclaimed and folded a few shorts.

Leigh dropped the box he was holding on the table and proudly announced "You, send me a picture!" this indeed wasn't a question, it was a pure demand. Of which I sighed dramatically "Fine!"

It was fun catching up with Leigh, he was pure awesomeness!

"When Lysander told Castiel you left for your signing career he was like ' No! How could she go and leave me here! That evil witch women!' then Castiel indeed bursts into tears for like 2 minutes than grinned, saying 'she'll be back! Because I'm.."

I couldn't help but finish his words " irresistible"

Leigh and I both shared a laugh "God, I missed way to much in the past years" I sighed as we sipped on our hot coco "Specking of which, when did Sweet Amoris' hot coco become so delicious?!" I couldn't help but take another sip, as the hot liquid rushed down my throat. Leigh just gave a laugh "Just recently they added some new ingredient" he informed me as he took another sip as well.

"Oh MY GOD, I came home just at the right time!" I took again another sip of the divine flavor.

*Ding*

the familiar sound of the shops bell rang as a tall lanky figure peeked through the doors

Leigh stood up so quick I swear he almost spilled his drink on the floor, he gave a sighed of relief as it was only Rosa.  
"Why wasn't I invited to this Coco party?" she gave a pout

"Rosa Darling, you hate coco" Leigh smiled before giving her a peck on the cheek

Rosa sighed "So true, but still I would have liked to hang out with Blue!" I laughed at her old nickname, it was so right; I had blue hair, blue eyes, and my favorite color was blue!

"You still can Rosa dear" Leigh smiled and took her hand as they sat down on the floor beside me.

Such a cute couple, and awesome friends

* * *

_**It's finally longer my dears!**_

_**Oh god, I am soooo ashamed about how long this update took, do ever forgive me!**_

_**Alright, **__** Please R&R and I'll start working on the next update**_

_**Thank you dearly my little Lovelies! haha XD**_


	5. The Old Oak Tree

_**Disclaimer**_, I do _**NOT**_ own MCL

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The old Oak Tree**_

_**Castiel's POV**_

How could i have been so stupid!? I fumbled with my words, i got flustered; man the last time this happened was with Deborah. Gahh i don't even want to remember that tramp! I slapped myself with the pillow but stopped as demon whined at me. I couldn't help but smile at my childish dog as i rubbed his belly and gave him a peanut butter dog biscuit. "How about we go for a walk?" i asked him as i grabbed his leash and out the door we went. We walked aimlessly around the small town known as Sweet Amoris, it's a pretty simple quiet town. Demon seemed to get impatient as he tried to yank me into the direction of the park. I laughed and let him lead as we walked into the park. Demon stopped instantly at the large oak tree, it's been there for as long as i could remember, Why did Demon stop here? I looked up at the oak tree

*Flash Back 11 years ago*

Swinging on the swing sets, staring up at the bright blue sky. I swung off as i spotted my friend Lysander reading; What a dork. I ran to him but just as i was about to tackle him i heard a faint voice. Lysander obviously heard it to because he finally acknowledged my existence as he looked around; trying to figure out where that voice was coming from.

"Please, someone help" the voice was soft and obviously scared, it was also a girls voice...but where. "Castiel do you here that voice also?" Lysander asked me as we walked to hunt the voice. I gave a nod as we continued to search for that voice. The tracks stopped at the large oak tree, silence...

"Can you two help me?" the voice called again. Lysander and I looked around but couldn't find the source of that voice until

"Please look up" the voice instructed as we did as told. Lysander and i came face to face with a tan skinned, blue eyed, blue haired girl around our own age, 6 maybe 5. The girl had long wavy hair of which was secure in two pony tails or twin tails as some say, she had the look of adventure in her eyes along with fear since she was stuck in a tree. What was she holding?...was that a cat? "Could you take Mr. Whiskers?" her sweet voice asked as she slowly handed Lysander the fluffy white green eyed kitten. before we knew it the girl was slowly trying to climb down. Before i knew it i was flat against the hard ground with the feel of someone on top of me; my stormy eyes met sapphire ones. "I'm sorry" she said shyly as she got off me and stood up lending a hand down to help me.

*Present*

That day was the day the changed my life, the day I met Rapunzel. Rapunzel was truly my best friend in the girl department while Lysander was my other. Without those two I'd have nothing but my silly demon. My train of thought was disturbed by a girly giggle. I turned around to come face to face with the blue haired miniskirt lover and my 'manly' dog giving each other little kisses. "Hi Casey" the sweet voice rang as I gave a smirk

"hey brat" my hands subconsciously ruffled her twin tails. I chuckled seeing as she began to pout her little lip; trying to fix the mess I made to her bright blue hair. "it's still standing?" Rapunzel asked as she wondered over to the oak tree, as I tried to answer her question she disappeared behind the tree. couldn't help but follow her also. I smiled at what we found; our own little time capsule. I looked over at the excited blue eyed beauty beside me...her blue eyes shimmered while her hair just flowed with the wind..._god what are you thinking Cas! snap out of it!_

* * *

**_Hey everyone! Here's an update! Sorry it's taken this long; I truly apologize! _**

**_Please enjoy this small chapter and give me your opinions!_**

**_Bye my little lovelies!_**


	6. The simple Truth

_**Disclaimer**_, I do _**NOT**_ own MCL

* * *

_**Chapter 6:The simple truth**_

_**Rapunzel's POV**_

God, to think life would have been easier in a small town; it certainly was the complete opposite! Indeed the Press became fewer and fewer but the fans kept growing and growing. It seems that reconnecting with my roots gave me way more publicity than intended; god why must this happen? I grabbed my black leather bag before I proceeded out the front door and down the block where I met up with Max and Kim! Kim was my friend since we were babies actually since like we were kind of related in a way, my cousin married her cousin. Cliché really but cant help it. I walked a few feet more before I was greeted by the rebellious voice of my punk best friend/relative. 'Yo, Rapunzel! I thought you outgrew the twintails" she teased before squeezing me into a big bear hug I couldn't help but smile, but actually twintails were kind of my trademark-that and mini skirts. "I shall never give up my twintails!" I said as I grabbed my long strands of hair and practically gave them their own hug. Before Kim and I got into a full discussion Max cleared his throat as a signal for **'**_**lets' get out of here'**_.

Kim and I nodded before we headed off into the direction of the school.

"So speak, how was last summer's tour?" I heard Kim questioned as we jumped over cracks and avoided concrete holes.

"It was good, I got to meet Paramore and also the ex' members of My chemical romance were in the crowd of my last concert! It' was fun considering my hands felt like snapping from signing crap' I laughed as I stared at my fingers for effect.

Kim just laughed and shook her head "and to think you never gave me a free concert ticket!" I couldn't help but blush

"I totally slipped my mind, considering you hate my music"

Kim shook her head playfully "yeah, I'm more into country, not that punk pop shiz you do" she smiled as we continued our journey to the school grounds.

"So have you seen Castiel yet?" Kim's sudden question made me cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, his head kind of looks like a Tomato" I joked as I tried to brush of the sudden heat brought to my cheeks. Sadly Kim caught a glance of this sudden act that betrayed me and gave me her signature smirk, before adding.

"You always had a thing for Castiel! Just admit!" This defiantly made my cheeks burn as I defended myself

"Lies! Your mouth speaks lies Woman!"

Kim shook her head "Your mouth speaks lies!" she laughed and gave me a playfully push of which max seemed to glare.

I looked up at her sincerely, "I do not lie, I don't like Castiel...I love him"

* * *

**_Gosh, I am truly sorry! This took WAY to long than hoped for but please, forgive._**

**_Here indeed is another small chapter but I swear I am working the best I can to make them longer!._**

**_Please enjoy and review. _**

**_Bye my lovelies. _**


End file.
